


Tummy Rubs

by CelesteShepard



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Nonbinary Character, Other, Oz is a shadow monster, Praise Kink, Sexual Belly Rubs, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Werewolves being big dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteShepard/pseuds/CelesteShepard
Summary: In which Scott is a werewolf and Oz knows just what werewolves like most.(I wrote this at 2 am and it hasn't been beta'd or edited so if it seems wonky, that's why)





	Tummy Rubs

Waking up in the morning next to Scott was always interesting. Sometimes he was curled around Oz’s dark formless body like they were a blanket or pillow. Sometimes he was turned the other way entirely. Sometimes he wasn’t even on the bed.   
  
Today, Scott was sprawled out on his back, all of his limbs stuck out every direction. Oz was mashed against the wall, with barely any room to themself, and even though they were a being of pure shadow and could just mould themself into the nooks and crannies of what space there was, it was still irritating to wake up pinned between your werewolf boyfriend and a wall in a way that was absolutely not as fun or sexual as it sounded.   
  
Oz let out a staticky noise that those who knew them would describe as a sigh, reaching out with a part of their form that he shaped into a hand to try and nudge Scott awake. Their hand landed on the werewolf’s abdomen and pressed, rubbing up and down and mussing his tummy fur.   
  
Scott moaned quietly in his sleep, squirming slightly but not waking.   
  
Oz tried again, a little more forcefully this time, and was rewarded with another moan, followed by the slightest whimper. Scott rocked his hips and Oz made a small, confused noise.   
  
Was Scott… Was rubbing Scott’s belly _turning him on_?   
  
A devilish idea planted itself in Oz’s mind and they twisted their form to have a grinning face around where their head might be.   
  
Oz kept rubbing with their hand, much more consistently now. Small circles, followed by an up and down motion.   
  
Scott’s tongue lolled out of his mouth and one of his legs kicked little twitchy kicks. But most importantly of all he was still moaning, his hips squirming and his cock growing hard, tenting his pyjamas.   
  
“Ngh… Oz?” Whoops, it sounded like Scott had finally woken up. But even still, Oz was disinclined to stop.   
  
“Good morning, my good boy…” Oz purred, their voice directly implanting itself into Scott’s mind, bypassing his ears entirely.   
  
Scott moaned again, his face flushed. Oz already knew calling Scott a good boy in this context would get him going so fast.   
  
“Ozzy… Ohhhh tummy rubs feel so good…” Scott whined, hips rocking as his cock sought friction.    
  
Oz made no move to grant him that friction, just kept rubbing his tummy. Scott had squirmed away enough that Oz was able to pull their form into a body, though, which was nice, and much more comfortable.   
  
“Does my good boy like having his tummy rubbed?” Oz purred at him, chuckling quietly. They knew the answer, they were just teasing now.   
  
“Yes! Ohhh… Please Ozzy I want more…”   
  
“Hmmm… Well… Let me see if I’m right about something first. If I’m wrong, I’ll make sure you still get to cum, okay?”   
  
“O-okay.” Scott stayed right where he was, squirming as Oz rubbed his tummy, staring at his face as he did. Scott looked at Oz’s face too, amused and curious, and couldn’t help but feel suddenly shy. He’d always found the shadow being so alluring and mysterious.   
  
Every part of Scott’s body felt hot, and even though he wanted to reach down and touch himself, he didn’t. He was a good boy. He’d listen to Oz and let them try their idea. Oz would take care of him. He trusted Oz.   
  
“Hhh- Oz…” Scott moaned, his tummy feeling tight. The longer this went on the more desperate he felt. “Ozzy please… Please I need…!”   
  
“It’s okay, Scott, you’re doing so good for me… Good boy…” Oz praised quietly, watching Scott’s hands twist in the blankets, hips bucking up hard, a wet spot forming on his pyjamas.   
  
“Ozzy! Please! I- I- I!”   
  
“Go ahead Scott. It’s okay. Go ahead and cum. Cum for me, good boy.” Oz urged, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek and nuzzling his shoulder, watching in amazement as Scott came undone from just getting his tummy rubbed. Cum stained his pyjamas and he howled, muffling the sound in a pillow so he wouldn’t wake anyone.   
  
Oz took their hand away, grinning with amazement as Scott lay there, spent and basking in the afterglow. “Amazing…” They mumbled. “I mean, I had thought it would feel good for you but…”   
  
“Yeah…” Scott mumbled back, about the only thing he could say. He felt dizzy and warm and sleepy and good, all at the same time. He rolled over and pulled Oz close to him, cuddling him. “Can I go back t’sleep now?”   
  
Oz smiled fondly, kissing Scott’s nose. “Of course you can.” They assured, pressing back in and closing their eyes. They could do with some more sleep themself. Besides, it was Saturday. No classes to worry about. No high school drama. Just the two of them.   
  
And maybe some more tummy rubs later.


End file.
